Velaré por tí
by Sango-Hiraikoutsu
Summary: SONGFIC Ella lo ama, pero está desesperada ante la incapacidad de hacerlo feliz. Por eso, decide apostarlo todo a un último esfuerzo. La historia se sitúa después de lo ocurrido en Dirge of Cerberus.


¿Qué tal? He vuelto a la carga, ¡TIEMBLA TIERRA! xD Pero he decidido volver a los one shot. Las "frutas" me dejaron bastante cansada. Quizás a mediados de las vacaciones me anime a redactar algo largo. Por ahora les dejo con esto: es un songfic, inspirado en una canción creada a través del programa Vocaloid. Fue Tifa Chan at your service quien me la mostró y me conmovió demasiado. Luego les indicaré en donde pueden hallarla y ver el video fanmade que le hicieron. No se los digo ahora porque eso arruinaría gran parte de la historia.

NOTA: ES **PRIMORDIAL **QUE CONOZCAN, AL MENOS POR REFERENCIA, EL CUENTO DE LA SIRENITA DE HANS CHRISTAN ANDERSEN PARA PODER COMPRENDER LA HISTORIA. SI NO ES ASÍ ENTONCES ES MUY POCO PROBABLE QUE ENTIENDAN.

Por supuesto, esta creación quiero dedicárselas a 4 personas con las que he desarrollado una relación especial a través de este asunto de los fanfics: Tifa Chan, Pame, Coffe y Neus. Todas ustedes han sido muy atentas con lo que respecta a mi trabajo (y en algunos casos a otros aspectos independientes de este) y además siento una gran admiración por el suyo. Espero que sea de su agrado.

A todos los demás… estoy cruzando los dedos para no defraudarlos.

Un beso.

**DISCLAIMER**: Casi todo de esta historia no me pertenece sino a Square, a H.C.A y a quien haya creado esta conmovedora canción. Yo sólo tomo prestado y juego a mi antojo.

**VELARE POR TI**

El frío era inclemente y ella se aferraba a sí misma con los brazos con el fin de lograr conservar un poco de calidez. Dirigió su rostro al reloj que se sujetaba a su muñeca y buscó la hora; le dio la impresión de que los punteros se movían con más rapidez de lo normal. Respiró hondo y miró hacia otro lado, rogando porque las agujas de ese artefacto no la hicieran perder el control y desistir de su decisión.

A su lado yacía un bolso con algunos pocos implementos y pertenencias: unas galletas saladas y una botella de agua por si el hambre atacaba, un pañuelo y un libro por el cual sentía un afecto especial. Lo había leído por primera vez cuando era una niña y la hizo su historia predilecta. Obviamente las llamas lo destruyeron cuando ocurrió el desastre en Nibelheim, pero ella logró mantener la narración intacta en su cabeza. Años después, yendo a hacer unas compras en el mercado, caminaba por las calles de Edge mirando a través de las vitrinas de los establecimientos y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo halló en una librería. Sin pensarlo dos veces se apresuró a comprarlo; esa noche, antes de dormir, volvió a leerlo y una plétora de emociones volvieron a emerger desde lo más profundo de su ser y sus recuerdos.

Aquel libro narraba la historia de una sirena que se enamoró de un Príncipe humano e hizo todo lo posible para poder estar junto a su amado y ganarse su afecto; y aunque el desenlace no ocurrió de la manera que ella esperaba, en ningún momento dejó de querer al joven ni del velar por él. Tifa siempre sintió una inmensa admiración por esa sirenita y su amor desmesurado. Y tanto le fascinaba esa historia que su madre compuso una canción sobre ella. La morena comenzó a recordar la melodía y la letra de aquel regalo que le había hecho su progenitora mientras se debatía a sí misma por considerar a tal cuento como una premonición o una simple coincidencia con respecto a su vida.

**Even though I'm to become sea foam, I love you**

**After dissolving in the ocean and the sky, I'll watch you over**

_[Aunque me convierta en espuma del mar, te amo_

_Después de disolverme en el océano y el cielo, te cuidaré]_

Recordaba haber vivido feliz y despreocupadamente hasta el día en que su madre murió. A partir de entonces se desencadenaría, sin importar que ocurriesen algunos años después, una desgracia tras otra, convirtiendo su existencia en un vaivén de desastres y calamidades. Aún era una chica cuando la vida ya le había mostrado su peor faceta y cuando se le había arrebatado todo lo que alguna vez tuvo. Pero ella optó por aferrarse a la poca esperanza que su corazón aún conservaba y decidió hacer frente a la desgracia. Seguiría caminando, seguirían trabajando, seguiría persistiendo para lograr un mejor futuro y quizás un final feliz.

**I wanted to be closer to the blue starry sky to the bottom of the ocean**

**I longed for the day to come to me in the ocean**

_[Yo quería estar más cerca del estrellado cielo azul que del fondo del océano_

_Esperé por el día que viniera a mí en el océano] _

Pero no sólo los infortunios marcaron su vida. También lo hizo alguien, cuyo nombre estaba tan ligado a ella como el suyo propio. Alguien por quien decidió sobreponerse a la desgracia más pronto de los esperado, alguien por quien velaba, a quien había decidido consagrar su existencia. Él era lo único que le quedaba después de haber perdido todo y por ello le cuidaba tan cautelosamente: el día que a Cloud Strife le sucediera algo terrible ella también sucumbiría ante la desesperación y el dolor. El rubio era su amor, su vida, su todo.

**Under thick clouds, in the waves**

**I saw you at the bottom on that day**

_[Bajo espesas nubes, en las olas_

_Te vi en el fondo aquel día]_

Cloud despertó en ella la gran mayoría de los sentimientos que había experimentado toda su vida. Él convertía su corazón en un vaivén de arrebatos que iban desde la alegría esperanzadora que sentía al verle sonreír hasta el dolor de la desgarraba cuando se daba cuenta de que esa adoración jamás sería correspondida por alguien que se niega a desvincularse de un recuerdo.

**First feelings in my life**

**How heartbreaking love is**

_[Los primeros sentimientos en mi vida_

_Cuan desgarrador es el amor]_

Pese a eso se esforzaba; invertía todas sus ganas para verle, si bien no feliz, al menos tranquilo. Tifa prefería reservar sus sentimientos en un lugar lo suficientemente apartado como para que la no correspondencia no la desesperase y la incitase a echarlo todo por la borda. Le dolía, muchísimo. Pero consideraba que el bienestar de Cloud primaba sobre sus sentimientos; y aunque jamás lograse que el rubio la mirase con ojos distintos a los de un simple amigo, ella permanecería cuidando de él por siempre.

**Even though my legs ache, I love you**

**I can't dance but I'll watch you over**

_[Aunque me duelen las piernas, te amo_

_No puedo bailar pero te cuidaré]_

Le dolía percibirle indiferente a sus sentimientos, al darse cuenta de que jamás podría formar parte de él de la manera en que lo deseaba. El sufrimiento le comía las entrañas, ¿Cómo podían pasar desapercibidas sus muestras de amor y desprendimiento?, ¿Cómo era posible que él no se diese cuenta de que su amiga se desvivía por ocupar al menos un pequeño sitio en su corazón? Muchas veces Tifa había tratado de hacerle entender lo que sentía por él, pero ello desembocaba en un alejamiento por parte del muchacho ¿Lo ignoraba o lo evadía?, ¿Acaso no podía comprenderlo o se negaba (no quería) a aceptarlo?

**I realized it's impossible to get the star in the castle**

**How loud you scream you can't hear me**

_[Comprendí que es imposible alcanzar la estrella en el castillo,_

_Grito fuerte y tú no puedes escucharme]_

En diversas ocasiones había tomado la resolución de arrancarlo de su corazón, de olvidarse de él. Estaba harta de perecer, de llorar, de aguantar y reprimir. Sus amigos le habían aconsejado lo mismo. El mundo estaba colmado de posibilidades y de personas, ¿Por qué gastar su vida al lado de alguien que estaba irremediablemente entregado a una memoria?..

**On the ship, I heard my sister's voices; they gave me a silver knife**

**The suggested I kill him**

_[En el barco oí las voces de mis hermanas; me dieron un cuchillo plateado_

_Me sugirieron que lo matara]_

…Y aunque lo mentalizó y se lo propuso nunca pudo lograrlo. En cierta manera podía entender los sentimientos de Cloud, porque eran exactos a los suyos.

"**I'…"**

_[Yo…]_

A final de cuentas esos sentimientos eran el motivo por el cual vivía. Ella no sería nadie sin Cloud. Por eso estaba dispuesta a entregarlo todo sólo para que él pudiese ser feliz. Sí, feliz de verdad. Invertiría todo con lo que contaba en un único esfuerzo porque añoraba ver una sonrisa real en el rostro de la persona que amaba. Sólo eso y Tifa podría, finalmente, estar en paz consigo misma, convencida de que su vida, pese a los sufrimientos y los agravios, al menos por ese motivo, valió la pena.

**Sing, sing at the bottom of the ocean**

**Putting my heart in a song**

_[Canto, canto desde el fondo del océano_

_Poniendo mi corazón en una canción]_

De pronto, saliéndose abruptamente de sus pensamientos, se percató de que unas energías de color verde brillante la rodeaban. Se levantó y dichas energías la continuaban envolviendo. Ya no hacía frío y la Ciudad Olvidada le pareció aún más brillante. Ante ella apareció una figura femenina que ya conocía: Aerith Gainsbourg volvía a alzarse en el mismo recinto en el que había muerto años atrás. Su forma era casi transparente pero iba haciéndose más palpable con el transcurso de los segundos mientras que Tifa se sentía cada vez más ingrávida. La energía de la Corriente vital ahora rodeaba a ambas muchachas La morena sonrió a la cetra pero esta le respondió el gesto con una noticia:

-Está a punto de llegar-anunció

-¿Quién?- cuestionó Tifa.

-Cloud… y los demás- contestó Aerith.

La joven se estremeció. Tenía miedo de ver una vez más a su amigo de la infancia y arrepentirse de lo que ya no tenía vuelta atrás.

-¿Cómo se han enterado?- preguntó la morena extrañada. No entendía de qué manera su secreto había sido descubierto.

La Cetra miró al piso.

-Yo se lo dije. A veces suelo decirle algunas cosas- respondió.

La morena sintió un poco de rencor, ¿Incluso en estos momentos debía entrometerse?

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- interrogó con un poco de dureza.

Aerith alzó el rostro y contestó con firmeza

-Porque al menos deberías despedirte como se debe. No será fácil para ninguno.

-No te preocupes, tú serás mi despedida y mi regalo- puntualizó la morena sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Se mantuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra. Ambas esperaban la llegada de Cloud pero al mismo tiempo deseaban evitarla. Entre ellas confluía un mar de sentimientos encontrados, aunque estos no valían de mucho en aquél momento. El final se acercaba.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es lo que quieres?- preguntó La Cetra a su compañera con una mezcla de pena, dulzura y comprensión.

Tifa sonrió aunque una punzada le atravesó el corazón. Sonrió aunque le dolía y apretó los puños para contener las lágrimas… aunque ya se había hecho tan liviana y aérea que ni siquiera podía llorar.

-Sólo ansío con que pueda ser realmente feliz. Y si logra ser así entonces quedaré libre de remordimientos-respiró hondo-pero esto no es una renuncia. Siempre lo he amado, lo he cuidado y continuará siendo de esa manera por siempre, más aún cuando ya no esté a su lado.

**Even though you can't hear me, I won't stop singing**

**Hoping my voice wraps you with the wind**

_[Aunque no puedas escucharme, no dejaré de cantar_

_Esperando que mi voz te envuelva en el viento]_

Tifa cerró sus ojos, esperando el momento en el que se desplomaría sobre el suelo y terminaría de desaparecer. Sin embargo, el ruido que producían unos pasos acercándose a toda velocidad la obligaron a abrirlos de nuevo. Se volteó y se halló a toda Avalancha a los pies del camino que conducían a la plataforma. Allí estaban todos, con los ojos desorbitados, jadeantes y mudos de la impresión, tratando de hallar una explicación lógica a lo que ocurría ante ellos. Y en medio de aquel grupo de amigos está Cloud, cuyos ojos de Mako evidenciaban una incertidumbre que rayaba en una atroz desesperación. La morena sintió como el corazón se le comprimía. Dentro de algunos minutos ella desaparecería no podría tocarlo, olerlo, acariciarlo, sentirlo jamás. Estuvo a punto de arrepentirse hasta que lo vio mover sus ojos de ella a Aerith varias veces; entonces lo comprendió: probablemente se sentiría afectado por su desaparición pues algún afecto debería sentir hacia ella como su amiga de infancia. Pero ahora tendría a su lado al amor de su vida, más nada le faltaría… podría ser feliz.

Sonrió y bajo de la plataforma, caminó hasta él. Jamás había sentido sus pasos tan ligeros. Miraba a Cloud fijamente y él no apartaba sus ojos de los de ella, aún con la expresión de incertidumbre casi insana en el rostro. Se sorprendió al ver que tenía su mirada clavada en ella, que ya no observaba a Aerith.

Se detuvo justamente frente a él sin desaparecer la sonrisa. Pudo encontrar en sus ojos unas lágrimas en estado de formación y sintió un aura fría y desagradable ¿Estaba sufriendo por ella?, ¿Acaso como ahora gran parte de su ser formaba parte de la corriente vital podía percibir los sentimientos de los demás?

Cloud la siguió mirando, mientras sus ojos le exigían una explicación que su boca no se animaba a pronunciar, quizás tenía miedo de confirmar algo doloroso. Sin embargo, y sin palabras de por medio, estiró sus brazos y trató de estrechar a Tifa con ellos… pero estos atravesaron el aéreo cuerpo de la chica como si sólo los hubiese lanzado al viento. El muchacho abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió, horrorizado. El resto de Avalancha también albergaba la misma sensación. Por la mente de Cloud una y mil preguntas flotaban, pero no tenía la voluntad suficiente como para formular alguna de ellas. Sólo miraba a su amiga, la miraba con miedo… ¿a perderla?

La morena se acercó al rubio y rodeó el cuello de este con sus brazos. Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos le susurró lo único que se le ocurría decir en aquel momento:

-Te amo.

Cerrando sus ojos, aproximo sus ligeros labios a los de él. Quizás eso no podría considerarse un beso, pero al menos jamás se arrepentiría de no haberlo intentado.

-Sé feliz. Este es mi regalo. Siempre velaré por tí- le dijo desde su alma, sin necesidad de romper el contacto que mantenían.

**Even though I'm to become sea foam, I love you**

**After dissolving in the ocean and the sky, I'll watch you over**

_[Aunque me convierta en espuma del mar, te amo_

_Después de disolverme en el océano y el cielo, te cuidaré]_

Y dicho esto, Tifa Lockhart desapareció y partió a la corriente vital para siempre. Así como la sirenita, quien por amor a su Príncipe entregó su vida y se hizo espuma, aire y espíritu.

**FIN**

Eeeeeh, sí. Quizás la historia quedó un poco intensa (y cortíiiiisima), no tengo mucho que decir. Ahora bien, para escuchar la canción (y ver el precioso video fanmade que hicieron de ella) ingresen a Y O U T U B E y escriban en la barra de búsqueda "vocaloid the Little mermaid". Después, si lo desean, pueden leer el songfic con la canción de fondo y experimentan un poco más.

Ya lo saben, acepto de todo :) hasta tomates podridos.

Un beso, gracias por leer.

Atte: Sango Hiraikoutsu.


End file.
